Current solutions for managing electronic forms of media (e.g., music files, video files, text files, etc.) include software programs that can enable a user to browse, purchase, and/or download electronic forms of media. While such computer programs can be helpful in obtaining and managing electronic media, such computer programs can also suffer from various deficiencies. For instance, some media management programs require a significant number of image files to operate properly, which can require a significant time to install, can increase the risk that some images files will not be installed or upgraded properly, and can increase the risk that some images will be displayed improperly if, for example, a user intentionally, or unintentionally, changes one or more images.